


The Demon's Child

by key_equals_lock



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Family, Gen, Growing Up, Hurt/Comfort, Inuyasha's Childhood, Pre-Canon, Verbal Abuse, Young Inuyasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/key_equals_lock/pseuds/key_equals_lock
Summary: Inuyasha was a lonely child. In the village where his mother and he lived, no one wanted anything to do with him. Along the way, Izayoi falls ill and Inuyasha learns the truth about himself.A story about Inuyasha and Izayoi's hardship in Inuyasha's early years.





	The Demon's Child

**The Demon’s Child**

 

A six-year-old Inuyasha watched the village children play. He sat against a wall with his knees drawn up to his chest. His amber eyes followed the ball they played with.

Once, the ball rolled towards him. The children looked at the ball, and then at him. They looked at him like he was some kind of disease and that they could be infected if they got too close. Inuyasha was used to looks like that, though he didn't understand _why_ he got them. In the end, one of the children decided to be brave and get the ball.

It was a boy, several years older than himself. Inuyasha watched him as he approached. The boy's eyes narrowed. “What are you looking at, _freak_?” Inuyasha was used to comments like that, but that didn't mean that it hurt any less. This particular one was a recurring one. He tried to ignore it. He couldn't do anything about it anyway. The boy picked up the ball and went back to the other children.

Inuyasha wanted to play with the children too, but they never let him. He couldn’t understand what made them hate him so much. He hadn’t done anything! Everyone avoided him. The adults were even worse than the children. They looked at him like he was some kind of _monster._

Inuyasha had tried to figure out why many times. He knew he looked different. His hair, his eyes, and his ears. No one else in the village had ears like that, and the only ones with white hair were the elders. Even his eyes stood out; golden with vertical pupils, like a cat. Sometimes, he thought the villagers were right. Maybe he was a monster. Maybe that was the reason no one wanted to play with him.

He frowned. He had asked his mother about his ears, eyes, and hair before. Why didn’t he look like everybody else? “You look like your father, Inuyasha, and your father was a great man,” she had said. “Be proud of yourself.” She had smiled at him. “Some day, you’ll be great too.

Inuyasha doubted it. No one liked him. How could he be great? He was a freak, as the child from earlier had pointed out.

The children resumed the game. Inuyasha continued watching.

 

Izayoi saw her son leaning against a wall. He was watching some of the other children in the village play. He had a pensive look on his face, but his eyes were filled with doubt and depression. Her heart ached when she saw him like that, excluded from the fun. He was a lonely child. She often saw him like that, sitting in a corner with a pensive look in his eyes. He was too serious for a child his age.

It wasn’t fair that her child should be looked down at like this. He hadn’t done anything wrong. He could not help the way he was born. She knew she couldn’t make the children like him, but she wish they would at least stop looking at him as if he was garbage.

Later that evening, when Inuyasha was sleeping, Izayoi went to Katsu, the head of the village. “You wished to see me, Izayoi-san,” he said with a cool voice. The villagers didn’t like her either, but at least they didn’t treat her like dirt

“Yes, Katsu-sama,” she replied. “I wanted to talk about Inuyasha.” When he heard Inuyasha's name, Katsu narrowed his eyes.

“Speak.”

“I know you don’t like him because of his rise, and I know I can’t change how you feel,” she started. “But please, can you talk to the people in the village, so they stop treating him so badly?”

“Why?” Katsu replied, as if it meant nothing to him.

“He is so sad and depressed all the time. He doesn't deserve to be treated like a monster,” Izayoi said. She felt her glimmer of hope slip away.

“But he is one,” Katsu said.

“How can you say that? He is just a child!” Izayoi said.

“A demon's child,” Katsu said.

“But he is human too!”

“It was your choice to be with that _thing_ ,” he said. “Now you must face the consequences. Be glad we're allowing you to stay in the village at all.”

“Please, don’t take it out on Inuyasha,” Izayoi begged, but she knew it was a fool's errand.

“If you have nothing more to say, then leave,” Katsu said harshly and with that, Izayoi was brought out without accomplishing anything.

Her eyes were filled with tears. _What was I hoping on achieving anyway?_ she thought. She should have known better. The villagers were never going to accept Inuyasha.

She wiped away her tears before entering the little cottage she and Inuyasha shared in the outskirts of the village. Inside, Inuyasha blinked sleepily. “Where have you been?” he asked. She tried to smile. “Just out for a short walk.” Inuyasha was too tired to say anything else, and fell asleep once more. Izayoi caressed his cheek.

 

Inuyasha was out early that morning. The sun was barely up. He didn’t want anyone to see him. They picked at him, and Inuyasha just wanted to be left alone.

The other children ignored him for the most part, or stared at him in disgust. Sometimes, the older children would chase him and bully him. Fortunately, Inuyasha was fast, so they rarely caught him. Other times, when they caught him off guard, he didn’t have time to run. Either way, Inuyasha preferred being alone, where no one could pester him.

Inuyasha headed toward the forest nearby the village. His mother had told him not to go too far. In the forest, there could be monsters who would do terrible things to him. Inuyasha didn’t want to meet the monsters, so he listened to his mother, and didn’t go too far.

He was on his way to his favourite spot, a special tree. It was taller than the other trees and bigger as well. Since it was so tall, you could see it from the village. He often came here, to be alone and to think.

Inuyasha arrived there. He lay a hand on the tree and started to climb. His hands had unusual sharp and strong nails, almost like claws, and he used them to drag himself up. He never climbed to the top though. He knew the thin branches far up could easily break, so he stopped before they got too thin. He sat down on his favourite branch, looking down.

He loved to sit up here and watch. From the top of this tree, he could see everything. The village, the river, and the rest of this gigantic forest. He used to watch the village children play. Here, they couldn’t look at him with their judging eyes. When the older children chased him, he used to climb up here. None of the other children were able to climb this tree, so when he was up here, they couldn't get to him. They would call him a freak and shout other terrible things at him, but in the end, they had to give up and go back to the village.

As the sun rose, the village was slowly coming to life. Children were now running around in the village. Inuyasha watched them bitterly. They were playing the game from yesterday, the one with the ball. They were laughing and having fun while he sat up in a tree, alone. He hated them. They picked on him for no reason and treated him badly. At the same time, he envied them. He wanted to be one of them. He wanted to be like them and play with them.

He looked away. _As if they would ever let_ me _be one of them,_ he thought even more bitterly. They would never except him. To them he was, and would always be, a freak.

He had hoped once, that he could become like them. When Inuyasha was younger, he didn't understand the expressions and comments he got from both the adults and the other children. Now he knew better. He wasn’t that naïve any more. He recognised the hate and disgust in the villagers eyes. He understood the names they called him, like _freak,_ and _monster,_ and _abomination._

He remember the moment he realised he would never be one of them. Inuyasha had been out late one evening. The sun had set, and it was dark outside. His mother was in the garden at the other side of the river. Some of the other grown-ups were playing a game. They kicked a yellow ball to one another. Inuyasha had watched the game, spellbound. He wanted to play with the ball too.

He ran toward them and held up his arms. The man in front of him picked up the ball. “You want it?” he said. Inuyasha nodded. The man smiled scornfully and threw the ball. “Fetch, boy.” The others laughed as Inuyasha ran after the ball. The ball bounced over the bridge which led to the garden. Inuyasha picked up the ball. He turned around, but all the people were walking away. _Why are they walking away?_ he remember thinking. _Why are they laughing?_

“Stupid half-breed,” he heard one of them say. Inuyasha frowned. “Half-breed?” he repeated, confused.

Inuyasha looked back to where his mother sat in the garden. He dropped the ball and ran to her. He ran into his mother's arms and she hugged him. He looked up at her. “What is a half-breed?” he asked.

To his surprise, his mother began to cry. Inuyasha stared with wonder up at his mother. She cried. Inuyasha had never seen her cry before. Why was she crying? Was it because of what the villager had said? He didn’t want his mother to cry. Inuyasha put his hand on her cheek and wiped away her tears. Inuyasha remembered how she had smiled at him, even though the tears were still trickling down her cheeks.

“It’s late, Inuyasha,” she had said. “Time to go to bed.”

It wasn’t a good memory. He didn't have many good memories.

Inuyasha had sat there for hours now. He liked sitting up in the tree by himself. He liked being alone. But in the end, he had to go back to the village. Even he had to eat. And now he could feel his stomach growl. With one last glance at the village, he climbed down.

 

Inuyasha and Izayoi went outside one evening. They often went on small trips together. They only had each other, neither of them being accepted in the village. They tolerated Izayoi, but she preferred being with her son. She loved to see him smile and laugh, as he did so rarely.

They walked out on the pier down to the lake and sat down at the end. Izayoi hugged Inuyasha and held him tight. They looked at the sea. The stars mirrored in the water.

Inuyasha was abnormally quiet this night. It wasn't unusual for him to be quiet, but Izayoi could tell that something was wrong. “Tell me,” she said, “what is bothering you, Inuyasha?”

He didn't answer. Izayoi was about to ask again when Inuyasha suddenly said: “My father, what was he like?”

Inuyasha had asked about his father before, but there was something different in his voice this time. Izayoi could see him frown. “Well, he was a very kind man. He was polite, honourable and full of love.” The frown between Inuyasha’s brows deepened. That made Izayoi frown herself. “Did someone say anything about him?”

“No.”

Izayoi met his eyes. He looked away guiltily, and changed his answer. “Yes…” He knew he couldn't lie to her.

“And what did they say?” she asked.

Inuyasha hesitated. “They… They said that… he was a monster,” he told her. He looked up at her, scared of what her answer might be.

“Oh, Inuyasha. Haven’t I told you not to listen to what the others say?” Izayoi said.

“So it isn’t true?” Inuyasha said hopefully.

“No, of course it’s not!” she said. “Your father was the kindest man I’ve ever known.” Inuyasha looked relieved, but Izayoi could see that wasn't all. She asked him.

He answered hesitantly. “Why am I different?”

Then it was Izayoi’s turn to hesitate. How could she explain that to him? She’d avoided it for so long. She sighed. Maybe it was time for him to know. Maybe it would make it easier for him if he knew. Or maybe it would make everything worse. Was he ready for it? She didn’t know.

“Well…” she started. And stopped. She couldn't do this. She looked down in two curious golden eyes, so alike his father’s.

Inuyasha could see that his mother was struggling. “You don't need to tell me now,” he said. Izayoi looked at her child. He sounded much older than what she knew him to be. It saddened her.

Neither of them said anything more. They both stared out in the air with the same pensive expression.

 

Inuyasha woke up one day to hearing his mother cough. She was pale and he could see sweat trickle down her face. “Mother?” he said, but she didn't reply. _I guess she's still asleep_ , he thought. _Maybe I should wake her_. He went over to her bed and shook her gently.

Izayoi opened her eyes and saw the worried look in her son's eyes. “Mother?” he said. “Are you all right?” She coughed and Inuyasha frowned. “Yes, it's just a cold,” she said with a hoarse voice. “Don't worry about me.” Inuyasha seemed to calm down. “I'll go out then,” he said.

Izayoi closed her eyes after Inuyasha had left. She really felt terrible. She had woken up cold sweating with a headache worse than anything she had ever felt before. Her throat hurt and she just couldn't stop coughing. She decided that it was best just to lie down again, and fell back asleep.

Inuyasha worried about his mother, despite her urging him not to. He had never seen her like that. She had been sick before, but there was something different this time. Something about her scent that just wasn't right. Izayoi had said that she was all right, but he wasn't sure he believed her. He could still hear her coughing inside their cottage.

Days passed, and Izayoi didn't get any better. On the contrary, she got worse. At one point, it got so bad that the local doctor visited. Inuyasha was told to stay outside, but thanks to his remarkable hearing, he was able to hear some of what they said. Inuyasha knew it was bad to eavesdrop, his mother had told him so, but he was too worried and scared to care.

They were talking in low voices. He sharpened his ears, but was only able to pick up fragments. “This is not… We must be careful… little time…” The doctor stopped and Inuyasha could only hear Izayoi's coughs. There was a long stretch of silence before the doctor resumed talking. “… before… Two weeks left…” The doctor paused again, but it didn't matter. Inuyasha had heard enough. He ran out into the forest to his tree, and climbed up.

What was it he had heard? He couldn't remember much of it. It was only the last thing the doctor said that remained. Two weeks left… Was his mother going to die? Was that what the doctor meant? Did she only have two weeks left to live? Inuyasha saw the doctor leave the cottage. He was too far away to actually hear his mother coughing, but he could still hear it in his mind.

 

Izayoi was in shock. She couldn't believe her own ears. Two weeks? Tops? This couldn't be. What was she going to tell Inuyasha? The doctor looked gloomily at her. “I'm sorry,” he said before he left. Izayoi didn't say a word. Even the coughing stopped for a minute. What was she going to do? What about Inuyasha!

As on cue, Inuyasha appeared in the doorway. He stared at his pale mother with a near desperate expression. “Mother? Are you going to die?” Tears he had tried to hold back for so long trickled down his cheeks. Izayoi was astonished. Inuyasha never cried, despite how he was treated by the villagers and the other children. He could be sad and scared, but he never cried. She hadn't seen him cry in years.

“Inuyasha, haven't I told you not to eavesdrop,” Izayoi said, and tried to smile. Which only made it worse. Inuyasha started to sob loudly. He clung to his mother and sniffled: “I don't want you to die!” Izayoi didn't now what to say. She hugged her child and tried to calm him down. “It's okay, it's okay, everything is going to be all right,” she said and stroked his silver hair. Eventually, Inuyasha fell asleep.

 

The following days, Inuyasha felt more down than usual. Izayoi was barely awake nowadays. Inuyasha sat beside her all the time, terrified to miss anything. Terrified to look away for one moment. He had made it his task to take care of her, since no one else would. He fed her and made her medicine. Izayoi had taught him a lot about herbs, and he knew how to make herbal tea that would ease pain and limit coughing.

Those were the only times he left his mother's side – to find herbs for her medicine. Once, when he was outside gathering these herbs, a group of village children approached. The one who led the group stepped forward.

“Hey, _freak_!” he shouted. “Heard 'bout your mommy!” Inuyasha growled quietly. The boy continued and the other children around him laughed. “Who's gonna protect you now?”

“Shut up!” Inuyasha shouted and surprised himself. He never replied when they taunted him. He never let them get to him. But this he just couldn't take. They were _not_ going to make fun of his mother's death.

The boy grinned. “She's probably happy that she will finally get rid of _you_.” The children were surrounding him. He boy who was teasing him stepped closer. “ _Freak_.”

“Shut up, _shut up!_ ” Inuyasha screamed. He was struggling to hold back his tears. No way he was going to let them see him cry. The older boy pushed him so he fell over, and all the herbs he had gathered scattered around him.

“Surely that's why you filthy father left, to get away from you!” he continued. The children were laughing louder and louder.

Inuyasha could feel it boil inside him. He couldn't see clearly. “ _That's not true_ ,” he snapped. He got up and the other children actually backed away. Without thinking, he swung his hand out to push the boy away. There was a glimpse of yellow light and the boy screamed. Inuyasha saw blood flood from his arm. The other children were running away. The boy screamed: “Freaking monster!” and with his arm tight to his chest he ran away as well.

Inuyasha was left alone at the site. What had happened? He couldn't remember it all. It happened so fast, it was like a blur. He ran in to the cottage where his mother lay sick.

Izayoi was awake when her boy came in. She noticed instantly that something was wrong. “Inuyasha. What happened?” she asked in between coughs. Inuyasha shook his head, unable to say anything. “Come here,” she said and opened her arms. Slowly, he walked over to her, as if in a trance. “Tell me, what is wrong?”

Inuyasha sniffled. “The children from the village was here, and they were making fun of you and father, and- then I- I-” He stopped as the sentence turned into a sob. “I don't know what hap-happened, and there we-we-were blood everywhe-where! I hu-hurt that boy,” Inuyasha sobbed.

Izayoi lifted her son's hand. It was covered in blood, she realised with horror. And was it just her imagination, or was his claws longer than last time she saw them? She remembered his father's hands. They had had claws like that as well. Izayoi took the sleeve of her kimono and wiped the blood away from his hands. How was she ever going to insure her son's safety?

Izayoi knew she didn't have much time left. Her entire body hurt and her cough got worse. Not long ago, she had discovered blood on her hand after a fit of coughing. Inuyasha knew it too. He sat by her side most of the day and cared for her.

 _I will have to tell him_ , she thought. Soon, she would be gone, and then there would be no one left to tell. She had to let him know the truth about himself.

“What is it?” Inuyasha asked. He had stopped crying.

She hesitated. “Inuyasha… There is something I need to talk to you about.” Inuyasha looked up at her. He was scared.

“It's about your father,” she said, not sure how she was going to tell him this. Inuyasha remained quiet. He had the serious look on his face that Izayoi hated. She continued: “You see, your father wasn't like other men.” She had to stop to cough. It was quiet as Izayoi gathered the courage to continue. This was harder than she'd expected it to be.

“Your father was a demon. That's the reason why you're different. You're a half-demon,” she said eventually, without pause. She didn't dare to stop in case she was to lose all the courage she'd gathered. Now she looked at her son.

Inuyasha looked broken. “A half-demon?” he whispered, and she nodded.

His mother's confession shocked him, but deep down, he knew it was the truth. It explained everything. Why he looked like he did, why he could hear and smell things other could not and why everyone treated him like a monster. He was one.

“How could that be?” he said, mostly to himself. A part of him wanted to deny it, but he couldn't. He would only be fooling himself. He knew that, but it was still hard to take in. _A half-demon?_

He didn't want to think about it. He couldn't think about it. “What happened to father?” he asked instead. Weren't demons supposed to be strong? Why had he died?

It was an open question, but Izayoi knew what he meant. “No one approved my decision of marrying your father. There was an uproar when you were born. There were men out there that wanted to – kill us. Your father died protecting us.

“I'm sorry, Inuyasha,” she continued and tears blurred her vision. “This is not the life I wanted for you. Accepted among neither humans nor demons.” Izayoi pushed Inuyasha closer to her chest with the little strength she had left. “Everything your father and I wished for was for you to be happy.”

They lay like that for a long time. Inuyasha fell asleep on her chest. “I love you so much,” Izayoi whispered.

 

Izayoi was asleep when Inuyasha woke up the next day. He got up to make prepare her medicine, only to realise that he didn't have any herbs. The ones he had gathered yesterday lay scattered on the ground outside. He kissed his mother's forehead, like she used to kiss his, before he ran out to gather new ones.

He sat down in the small garden where his mother grew herbs. The sun had yet to rise, and there was no one outside. As quickly as he could, he found the plants he needed, and brought them back inside.

Inuyasha was making tea when Izayoi woke up to a painful coughing fit. Inuyasha was at her side in a second. She struggled keep her eyes open. Every breath was loud rasp. She didn't have long left.

“Mother,” he said.

“Inuyasha,” she tried to say, but her voice failed her.

“I made you tea,” he said.

“Inuyasha,” she tried again. “It's okay.” Inuyasha's chin quivered.

“Mother, please, just drink this, it will make you feel better,” he said, his voice shaky.

“I love you, Inuyasha,” Izayoi said.

“I love you, too, mother,” he said. “Please, you tea.”

“Be strong,” Izayoi said. She felt her eyes fell shut. She wasn't able to fight any longer.

“I will,” Inuyasha sobbed.

“I love you,” she whispered. Then she stopped moving. The coughing stopped as well.

“Mother?” Inuyasha said, but there were no answer. He shock her gently. “Mother?” She still didn't respond. He shock her harder. “Mother!” But his mother was gone. Inuyasha clung to her chest and started to cry loudly. She was gone.

 

Mariko was out early. She carried a basket of clothes she was going to wash. She headed toward her usual spot by the river.

Mariko walked past the small houses in the outskirts of the village and, like everybody else, she avoided the last one. The one that belonged to Izayoi and that abomination of hers. No one came near it. Mariko was no exception.

When she passed the cottage, something occurred to her. It was unusually quiet. She stopped and looked at the cottage. No coughing. She wondered why, even though she knew the answer. Mariko hesitated, but in the end, her curiosity got the best of her. She opened the door to the cottage.

Inside, she found _it_ clinging to Izayoi. When it heard the door squeak, it turned around and two golden eyes met hers. To her surprise, his eyes were filled with grief. She never thought that _thing_ could show so much emotion. Weren't demons supposed to be emotionless monsters? Whenever she had seen the boy, he had never shown emotion, except perhaps some bitterness. Now, his eyes where filled with so much sorrow and pain that she almost felt sorry for him.

“What do you want?” Inuyasha asked the woman who stood in the doorway. He should probably be surprised that someone would even _approach_ the cottage. But he couldn't care less. He just wanted to be left alone.

Mariko looked past the child and at the pale figure lying on the futon. She was obviously dead. Her skin was too pale, and Mariko could see that she was not breathing. “She is dead,” Mariko said to herself as much as to the boy.

“Don't you think I know that!” the child shouted angrily, but Mariko could see the tears appearing in his amber eyes. Once again, Mariko was taken by surprise. Tears? How could he be able to cry? Demons didn't cry.

“You will have to bury her, you know,” Mariko said after regaining the ability to speak. “Or she will start to rot.” The boy didn't reply. He probably wanted to be left alone. So Mariko left. She was starting to feel uncomfortable anyway.

After washing the clothes, the reason she walked by the cottage in the first place, she went to the village head's house. She had to inform Katsu-sama of the death of Izayoi.

“Katsu-sama,” she greeted and bowed.

“Mariko-san,” he replied with an acknowledging nod.

“Izayoi is dead,” she said simply.

The headman didn't flinch. “So the demon-lover is dead,” he said indifferent. He didn't care at all. “Yes, Katsu-sama.” It was quiet.

The silence remained until Katsu-sama dismissed Mariko. When she was about to walk out the door she turned around and looked at Katsu-sama one last time. “What are you going to do about the child?” She just had to ask.

“Well, I see no reason for it to stay here,” he said with a sneer. With that said, Mariko bowed once again and left.

Mariko couldn't say she was surprised. She had expected something like this. With Izayoi dead, there _was_ no reason for the child to stay. Katsu was right. No one would accept him or take care of him. It was best for everyone if he just left the village. She sighed and shook her head.

 

Inuyasha knew she was right, the village woman who. He would have to bury her.

He looked at his mother. He wasn't sure if he was ready to accept the fact that she was… dead. Inuyasha let out a single sob. She was dead. He loosened the grip around her. He would have to bury her. He knew that. He could already smell that her body was decaying.

Inuyasha kissed her forehead one last time before he covered her in a blanket. Then he started to cry again. It wasn't fair! Why did she have to die? _Mother, why did you have to leave me?_ He was alone. His mother had been the only one he knew, the only one who cared for him. And now she was gone. He was all alone.

Inuyasha lifted up his mother with power a seven-years-old child should not have. But then again, he was not just any other child. He carried her outside.

“Look! It's the half-breed!” a villager shouted when he spotted Inuyasha. The villagers began shouting at him.

“Abomination!”

“Get out of here, you don't belong here!”

“Filthy half-breed!”

“Monster!”

Inuyasha didn't care. His only concern was his mother.

Then he heard his name. “Inuyasha!” He turned around in surprise. Except from his mother, no one had ever used his name. He found the man who had said name in the crowd. It was the head of the village, Inuyasha realised. He regarded Inuyasha with a cool look.

“I see you're leaving the village,” he said, his voice as cool as his eyes. Inuyasha didn't reply and Katsu continued. “Do not bother coming back. You are not wanted here.” With that said he left, leaving the other villager to continue the shouting. Inuyasha kept walking and left the village, the only home he had ever known, knowing that he would never return.

 

Inuyasha sat by his mother's grave. It was quiet. No crying. He had run out of tears a long time ago. Now he was just sitting by her grave, grieving in silence.

He was not going to cry. Not any more. Not ever again. He would be strong. Like his mother had told him to. _I will be strong._

He was going to make them proud. He would become strong, like his father. Like his mother.

Inuyasha looked up in the sky. _I miss you, mother. Can you see me now? Just wait, I'll make you proud. I'll be strong._

Inuyasha got up. With one last look on his mother's grave, he turned around and walked away. Out in a foreign world, searching for a place for him to belong.

 

 

 

Fin.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in 2016, and was the first fanwork I posted online. I've since edited it, because 15 year old me was very much not an experienced writer, nor very good at English. Still, this work was something I was very proud of, and still am, so I wanted to post it here on AO3, which is a much nicer place than ffnet, and the fanwork platform I use today.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave kudos or a comment. I would love to hear what you think!


End file.
